


Electric

by eternal_dream



Category: Original Work
Genre: Classical Music, Multi, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 23:08:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15806415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternal_dream/pseuds/eternal_dream
Summary: A ragtag group of teens and young adults try to keep classical music alive in world were it's slowly fading away





	Electric

In 2098, the world experienced a boom in technology. The world had finally invented hover cars and holo-screens.  
In 2115, long distance space travel was achieved through cryonics.  
In 2145, long distant space travel was possible using specialized fusion engines.  
In 2150, humanity made first contact.  
In 2155, old earth traditions started to be phased out to make way for galactic ways.  
In 2160, almost all old music was deemed irrelevent.  
In 2165, classical music had been shunned and outlawed for reasons unknown.  
In 2165, a group was formed. Their goal: to keep classical music alive.  
This group calls themselves


End file.
